


entropy

by symposiums



Category: The Mummy: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symposiums/pseuds/symposiums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the second law of thermodynamics states that "in all energy exchanges, if no energy enters or leaves the system, the potential energy of the state will always be less than that of the initial state." / last night she spoke to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entropy

  


“What’s it like?” you asked her one day over breakfast, your mind unable to tear away from the thought of another person living inside of her. You tried to keep your focus on the paper—reading the thin lines of sports scores and attempting to fill your mind with the paranoia of war — but failing, all futile as it always come back to  _her_.  
  
“Hm?” she spoke over the tea, book in hand. It was something by a man who shared her first name, a British writer she told you. She was not much for the contemporary fiction, but had given it a chance out of the slow pace your adventures had smoothed out to lately.   
  
Alex had been focusing on his Medjai training, wrist still encased by the manacle, and business for Evy had been slower lately as she spent more time at the museum preserving artifacts, rather than throwing herself into the throes of Weasler (whom had mysteriously disappeared of the map) leaving you to wonder where your days had gone and where they remained until the next usurping of an ancient, destructive creature. “What do you mean, Rick?”  
  
“Last night— she spoke to me. Were you aware of that?”  
  
She paused for a moment, her lips hovering over the edge of her porcelain teacup. The steam still rose from the dark substance as she gingerly placed it on the saucer. She lowered her book face down onto the table. You watched her, recognizing her mind attempting to put together a logical conclusion of how this all came to be, of how you fell into the arms of a reincarnated princess whom spoke to you in the midst of your insomnia that led you to believe  _you_  were the only one going crazy here.  
  
“Yes, I was aware. It’s very strange and hard to explain…” her voice lowered as she laced her fingers in front of her. “She’s more a  _sub_ conscious than a  _conscious_. I am always aware of when she’s there and I know she’s there, she doesn’t control me, but she is very much her own… spirit, to put it in less complicated terms.”  
  
Your mind already throbbed with the complications of trying to put it altogether: an ancient Egyptian princess lived in your wife’s head, who was a reincarnation of said Egyptian princess, and while you were well-aware of her presence after the eternal water brought both Evy and her back to life, you were unaware that she still existed from time to time. Perhaps she had  _always_  existed, you’re not quite sure of it. All you recognized was the realm of fighting and technique with a firm stick of dynamite pressed into your hand and waiting for the right timing. You’re not versed with Gods or princesses, you still find it hard to believe that even you used to run in a line of Medjai and are meant to protect someone of royal blood. You pressed your palm to your brow, squeezing your eyes shut. “How? I mean, I thought she  _left_  after she fulfilled her destiny?”  
  
“Think of it this way,” her eyes searched around the table to look for a convenient way of explaining the logical bearings behind it. There was nothing magical about it and you are sure that she learned these prospects from the professor you both saved quite some time ago (you’re still not quite sure how a messy place meant a genius mind, because you sure couldn’t grasp a hell of a lot of things when it came to reincarnation).  
  
She reached for a small plate of toast, sliding it closer toward her. “Take this piece of toast. Even though it’s not 'alive' like you and I, it still bears energy and matter. Now…”  
  
You watched her as she reached for a butter knife, fervently cutting the toast into two halves. “The toast in cut in half, which means it’s separate now.”  
  
“It still came from the same piece of toast,” you muttered.  
  
“Ex _act_ ly! Say we put butter on one of these pieces,” she dipped the knife into the thick yellow pound, then spread it on the left piece. “And say on the other piece, we would like brown sugar.”  
  
The flakes of brown sugar covered the top of the right piece, which gave you a strange idea of how breakfast would seem if someone were picky enough to have a slice of each every morning. Reminding yourself to focus on her explanation, you drifted your gaze between the two pieces of toast, trying to keep up with her excited discourse.  
  
“Now, both of these pieces are completely different, are they not? One contains butter and the other, brown sugar, _but_ …”   
  
She leaned forward with a spark in her eye. You always admired how excited she got about knowledge, even if it cost you at the expense of having her curled into your arms or her warm lips pressed against yours. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a hell of a lot smarter than anyone you had ever come across in your life, and you had to give it to her for saving your behind frequently for that reason.   
  
“…they’re still from the same piece of toast.”  
  
“What are you trying to say?”  
  
“Matter cannot be destroyed, nor can it be created, therefore once one passes away, their… energy — or what some people would believe to be their  _soul_ — is always moving and existing. Whether she, or you, or I ever existed before as something completely different, maybe not even  _human_ , her collective consciousness still exists within me. She is not me, nor am I her, but we still exist within one another.”  
  
Evy crossed her arms, then leaned back in the chair, pondering more upon what had led to all of this. “Perhaps that is why she attempted to speak to you, because she felt that collective energy of someone she once knew in  _her_  life in  _you_. Ardeth did say that you were meant to protect me.”  
  
“Even if he didn’t say that, it would still stand. You’re my  _wife_ , Evy. She isn’t.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” she sighed. “Still, I cannot shake the fact that  _I_  remember all of her fighting techniques, despite me never even learning anything besides what I’ve learned from you. There must be a reason why she is trying to communicate with you through me…”  
  
You sigh, not wanting to deal with the subject any longer, but knowing her, you’ve got her entirely riled up in digging and poking into everything that she can find. You almost joke that  _she_  should talk to Nefertiri about the entire ordeal, but you would rather it be over with and have a somewhat regular life with your wife and child while you can.  
  
“Oh, Rick…” she said and reached out to enclose her hand over yours, stroking the knuckle of your thumb. “Don’t worry too much of it.  _I’m_  still here, I’m still  _me_  when it comes down to it.”  
  
You gave a weak smile then raised her hand to kiss it. You weren't sure what you were more worried about: losing her to an entity that resides from her past life or learning to live with it.


End file.
